Are You Human?
by L-Ly Three Kazumi
Summary: Akatsuki lagi kena demam FFn! Tobi yang juga ingin menjadi author mendapatkan masalah pada saat membuat akunnya. Apa yang terjadi? RnR pleasee..


**L-Ly Three Kazumi**

**Are You Human?**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

Siang terik. Tidak tampak satu bongkah awan pun yang menghiasi langit September hari ini. Cuaca cerah ceria, seakan matahari tersenyum pada makhluk-makhluk yang hidup di bumi. Terlihat toko-toko _ice cream_, _dessert, _dan minuman dingin tidak sepi dari pengunjung. Tampaknya siang itu cukup panas, sehingga membuat orang-orang ingin menikmati hidangan serba dingin atau bersantai-santai saja di kediaman mereka.

_Well,_ ada juga ternyata yang menghabiskan waktu dengan berkumpul bersama teman-teman se-geng. Salah satunya adalah Akatsuki, geng kelas kakap tapi disegani banyak penduduk setempat karena mereka cenderung melawan geng lain yang melakukan tindak kejahatan, terlihat lengkap sedang bersantai di ruang temu anggota Akatsuki. Beberapa dari mereka telihat sibuk dengan _handphone _di tangan.

"Ah! Udah tiga hari di_publish_, tapi _review_nya cuman sebiji. Semangat gue turun nih .." gerutu seorang anggota Akatsuki yang mempunyai garis memanjang pada wajahnya yang lumayan tampan, Itachi Uchiha, sambil menekan-nekan tombol _handphone_nya frustasi.

"Ya elah, santai aja kale. Gue malah lebih parah, udah sebulan tapi nggak dapet-dapet _review_." Sengit Kisame yang juga adalah _partner_ Uchiha sulung tersebut. Itachi memutar bola matanya.

"Bah, lo mah pantes dapetinnya. Lo ngarepin review dari fic lo yang isinya cuman tujuh kata itu? Kalau pun ada, paling yang lo dapet _flame_ doang.." Itachi mencibir ke arah Kisame. Kisame membuang muka, masih sibuk mengutak-atik benda persegi di genggamannya. Hidan nimbrung.

"Emangnya isi fic si Kisame apaan, Chi?" tanda tanya terpasang di wajah Hidan.

"Lo cek sendirilah di profilnya dia. Males gue .." Itachi membaringkan dirinya ke sofa. Menjadikan paha Deidara sebagai bantal. Deidara membiarkannya saja dan tetap fokus pada tanah liat di tangannya yang masih setengah jadi. Hidan menjulurkan lidahnya ke Itachi.

"Woee, Kisame!_ Penname_ lo apa?"

"Kisame Loph Fishes," sahut Kisame yang masih sibuk mengetik dengan tidak jelas. Hidan kemudian menuliskannya di kolom _search author_.

_ 'No results found'_

"Apaan lo, Kis? _Penname _ lo kagak ada neh.." Hidan cemberut.

"Sini gue lihat tulisannya." Kisame menghampiri Hidan. "Pantesan lo nggak dapet. Wong tulisannya salah gini. Sini gue yang ngetik.." Kisame merebut _handphone_ Hidan dan mengetikkan sesuatu disana. "Nih, udah!"

Hidan cengo melihat _penname_ yang tercantum di kolom _search_nya. KiZ4mUechh LoUpH f15hess~. Ia mendengus, "Nama lo alay banget deh.."

"Yee, suka-suka gue dong! Lo jangan ikut campur soal _penname _gue!"

"Apa kata lo, dah.." Hidan kemudian menatap _handphone_nya dengan serius. Setelah _loading _yang agak lama karena _handphone_ butut, Hidan akhirnya mendapatkan _link _menuju _profile_ Kisame. Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, Hidan membuka _fic_ buatan Kisame yang berjumlah satu buah tersebut.

"Hmmph..uhahahahaha.." suara tawa Hidan menggema di penjuru ruangan tersebut. Mengundang _deathglare_ dari teman-temannya.

"Lo udah lihat, Hidan?" tanya Itachi yang masih tiduran di pangkuan Deidara.

"Wuahahaha..iya, Chi. Sumpah, perut gue sakit dibuatnya. Kis, nggak kreatif banget sih lo.."

Tobi yang dari tadi asyik main mobil-mobilan, menghentikan permainannya dan berjalan ke arah _senpai_ yang sepertinya sedang menertawakan sesuatu.

"Ada apa sih, _senpai_? Bagi-bagi dong ketawanya .."

"Ini, si Kisame buat fic, tapi ficnya cuman tujuh kata doang. Mau baca?" Hidan menawarkan.

"Fic itu apa, _senpai_?" tanya Tobi dengan polosnya.

"Fic itu…emm..cerita yang lo buat sendiri, tapi karakternya dari _anime_ kesukaan lo. Ngerti?" jelas Hidan pendek. Tobi ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Tobi mau lihat fic-nya Kisame-_senpai_ dong,"

"Nih.." Hidan menyodorkan _handphone_nya. Tobi membaca apa yang tertera di layar _handphone _Hidan. Setelah ia selesai membacanya, hening menyergap. Kisame mendecih kesal fic-nya ditertawakan.

"Emangnya kenapa sih kalau isi fic gue 'Tolong Jangan Makan Ikan-Ikan Kecil Lucu Itu'? Gue tahu gue nggak sebrilian kalian!" Kisame sewot di tempat.

"Yah, gimana pun. Nyang namane fic itu ya menceritakan sesuatu dong. Ada permulaan, konfilk, dan penyelesaian. Kalau yang lo buat ini mah, semacam …mm.. apa yah? Aha! Kesimpulan! Iya, bener. Setidak briliannya pun elo, masa nggak tahu yang begituan sih?" Itachi menon-aktifkan _handphone_ _touch screen_ miliknya.

"Hmm, terserah.."

"_Senpai..senpai,_ Tobi juga mau buat dong. Caranya gimana?" tanya Tobi dengan antusias kepada Itachi. Itachi mendengus, _Susah menjadi orang jenius_, pikirnya.

"Lo mesti bikin akun dulu."

"Setelah itu?" Tobi bertanya kembali.

"Bikin akun dulu! Nanti baru gue kasih tau lo lanjutannya," bentak Itachi yang sukses menambah-panjangkan garis di wajahnya sepanjang 1 milimeter. Tobi manyun.

"Gak pake marah dong, Itachi-_senpai_. Tobi kan cuma nanya." Tobi mengeluarkan _handphone_nya. Mengetikkan sesuatu sambil berjalan ke kursi dimana ia biasa duduk.

"Yah, pertama masukkan alamatnya," seru Itachi tanpa diminta. "Lo tahu, kan?" Tobi hanya mengangguk.

"Udah kesambung belum?"

"Iya udah, _senpai_.." Tobi tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada _handphone_ bermotif lollipop di tangannya.

"Terus, pilih _Sign Up_. Yang di pojok kanan atas itu.."

"Okehh," Tobi menekan tombol-tombol lagi. Dahinya sedikit berkerut, tak sabar menunggu proses _loading_ yang sebenarnya tidak membutuhkan waktu lama itu. "Terus, _senpai_?" lanjutnya.

"Isi kolom-kolom yang ada di situ," Itachi menguap karena suasana di ruang itu entah mengapa menjadi lebih sepi. Setelah di cek mengapa, ternyata semuanya sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

"_Senpai..senpai_, _Penname_ itu artinya apa?"

"Cih, Tobi-_baka_! _Penname _itu bahasa Inggris, artinya 'nama pena'.." Tobi manggut-manggut, kemudian kembali asyik berkutat dengan tombol-tombol.

"Ah, _email_ Tobi, .ko. Oke.." Itachi melirik Tobi yang sedang berbicara sendiri.

"Hmm, selanjutnya ini apa ya?"

"Apa lagi?" tanya Itachi sambil menguap lebar. Sepertinya ia sudah siap untuk tertidur.

"'_Are you_ _human'_ itu artinya apa?" tanya Tobi dengan wajah polos di balik topeng.

"Lo manusia, bukan?" Itachi menjawab dengan ketus. Lalu memutuskan untuk menutup matanya.

"Ih, _senpai _jahat! Mentang-mentang Tobi kagak tau bahasa Inggris, Tobi dibilangin gitu.."

"Bukan begitu, _Usuratonkachi_! '_Are you human?'_ itu artinya 'lo manusia, bukan?'. Udah ah, gue ngantuk.."

"Oh gitu ya. Ya terang lah Tobi manusia. Bahasa Inggrisnya 'iya' itu '_yes_', kan? Okelahh.." Tobi menjentikkan jarinya sambil tetap berbicara sendiri.

"Berisik lo, Tob!" Sasori yang dari tadi membaca merasa terusik.

"Yee, suka-suka Tobi dong, mau gimana?"

"Dibilangin.." Sasori menyerah, ia kembali menekuni bacaan yang dipegangnya.

"Yup, buat akunnyaa~" terlihat Tobi memencet satu tombol dengan agak keras. Sepertinya menekan tombol 'Ok'. Kemudian Tobi terdiam lagi, menunggu proses _loading_ _handphone_nya.

"Hah? Apanya yang salah nih?" ternyata pembuatannya tidak berhasil.

"Ah, coba Tobi masukkan ini.." ia kembali mengetik. Menunggu agak lama, dan mengecek kembali layar _handphone_nya. 

"Arrgh, sial! Apa sih maunya situs ini? Coba Tobi masukin yang ini aja.."

Dan yang ketiga itu pun gagal. Tobi mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Apanya yang salah sih sebenarnya? Batinnya dalam hati. Ia kemudian meraih sebuah botol air mineral yang telah kosong dan melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat. Dan botol itu mendarat di wajah Pein.

"Woy, Tob! Apaan sih lo? Ngelempar-lempar sembarangan!" Pein mebelalakkan matanya pada Tobi.

"A..ampun _senpai_. Tobi Cuma kesel karena nggak berhasil bikin akun di FFn. Huh.." Wajah Pein yang tadi tegang, melunak.

"Oh itu, coba sini gue liat?" Pein menelusuri layar _handphone_ Tobi. Mulai dari _Penname_ sampai yang paling akhir. Sampai di kolom paling bawah, Pein tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"HAHAHAHA, Bego banget sih lo, Tob.." Tobi hanya melongo. Perasaan dia tidak punya salah apa pun dalam mengisi kolom-kolom tersebut. Anggota Akatsuki yang lainnya menoleh ke arah Pein yang asyik menertawakan Tobi.

"Ada apa, _leader_?" tanya Deidara sambil meletakkan tanah liatnya di atas meja. Ia kemudian berdiri dan membiarkan kepala Itachi jatuh ke sofa.

"Apaan sih, Dei? Sakit tau!" Itachi mengelus kepalanya yang terbentur sofa.

"Coba sini, Dei. Lo liat sendiri.."

Bukan hanya Deidara yang berjalan ke arah Pein, tapi semua anggota akatsuki mendekat ke arahnya. Lalu masing-masing bergantian menengok ke layar _handphone_ Tobi.

'GUBRAKK'

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….."

"Bego sih, bego! Tapi jangan sampai segitunya juga kali, Tob.. HAHAHA.." Tobi hanya memandangi para _senpai_nya dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"Memangnya apa yang salah, _senpai_?"

"Hmmph, makanya Tob. Beli hape jangan yang butut gitu. Mending lu buang deh tu hape. Kagak ada gunanya juga.." Tobi menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Nih, Tob. Seharusnya di kolom itu diisi dengan kata yang sudah ditampilkan oleh situs. Karena hape lu bututnya selangit, jadi tuh _captcha_ nggak mau nongol. Lu jadi kayak dibego-begoin ama hape tau!"

Tobi menganga. "Oo, kirain tadi itu pertanyaan yang harus dijawab. Ternyata ada kaprikanya ya.." Pein menggetok kepala Tobi.

"Bukan kaprika, _Captcha_!"

"Iya deh, iya. Kirain tuh pertanyaan musti dijawab. Jadi Tobi isiin 'Yes, I am', kagak mempan. 'Ya, iyalah gue manusia', juga kagak bisa. Sampe-sampe Tobi isiin 'Tobi bukan manusia! Tobi anak baek! Juga kagak mau.." Tobi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"MANGKANYE TUH BEGO JANGAN DIPELIHARA!"

**END**


End file.
